The present invention relates generally to a method for correcting for motion of a patient during a computed tomography (CT) scan.
A CT scanner includes a gantry that supports and houses an x-ray source that generates x-rays and a complementary flat-panel detector. The CT scanner obtains a plurality of x-ray projections at a plurality of rotational positions. The CT scanner includes a computer that generates a three dimensional CT image from the plurality of x-ray projections.
The three dimensional CT image can be employed in the medical field to diagnose and treat medical conditions. If the patient moves during a CT scan, the resulting three dimensional CT image can be affected.